Talk:G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar/@comment-9851827-20150311194456
Just a Quick Overview(not quick) of this set also somethings that should have happened. All in All this extra booster wasn't bad and gave some very nice support to many things. That being said, just like with everyother set, there are things that should have happened. I'll Discuss by Sub-Clans/Archtypes. Firstly Cosmic Heroes. This reminds me completly of E11 where the Witches way overtook anything else Shadow Paladin related. Cosmic Heroes got by far the most support. To a point where it hindered other sub-clans suprise suprise. Cosmic Heroes obviously introduced Generation Break to DP. That being said this also increased majorily the amount of splashible cards. Cosmic Heroes as a whole are a giant group of cards that can fit into other DP decks. For example Granfire in Sin Buster. As an actual deck Cosmic Heroes don't seem to be able to stand on their own to feet from the looks of things. While playing the deck I noticed a striking similarity to another clan. This clan was OTT, but it was OTT with ROBOTS! Ok, well, the Robot part only makes it so much better. A full deck of Cosmic Heroes is literally playing OTT with more Robots and no Toms. Tom is what wins for OTT and Cosmic Heroes doesn't have Tom. What they do have is a bunch of high hitting Strides, but these strides don't actually accomplish much due to them needing to hit. Of course this forces out all the PG, but you will be doing nothing, but that. Just like with many other Stride Break decks the deck is all about striding everyturn. Pretty boring to me. DP boring?! Yeah Havn't said that before Moving onto Enigman. This one should be short as they got around 4 cards. I'll pass them off a "neat", Tornado is quite cool, but is impracticle and difficult to pull off. The grade 1 helps the chain, but is nowhere near as good as Darwin. The crit is pretty good, but is limited in its' use. The same applies to the grade 2. Impratical or the cost is kinda high etc. etc. Next is Zeal. Zeal really had a good chance here to make it up in the ranks. The Revival Legion is really ok. It could have been much worse and of course it could have been much better. The unflipping if quite nice and the power reduction is good against certain clans. Darwin is the legit MVP of the deck. He is most definetly one of the best grade 1s out in the game. He fixes any ride and can give you another copy of New Era to legion with ontop of minusing 3k from the opponent. Doesn't get much better than that. The Grade 2 Zeal recieved is where part of the dissapointment comes into play. This card is just bad. He has to hit and cb1 just to minus 3k. Anyone should be able to see why that is bad for Zeal. The last major thing that Zeal needed was some way to gain units/advantage. I think most can agree with me here. If Zeal had a way to call out units from the deck as a plus then Zeal would easily be closer to top tier. It is the fact that Zeal is so critically hurt by retire that makes them not hit the top tier. They needed to get some stride just for Zeal that called card from the deck without a cb cost. Dark Superman is good, but I would give him away in a heartbeat for a superior caller. Up next on the chopping board is Metalborg. I don't think I have a single thing to complain about here. They got quite the solid support to make up for Laurel. Sure they would be much better with 4 Laurel, but with the splashibility of Cosmic Heroes and some of their own support I think they will still be quite good. Finally we have Dimensional Robos. Just like in Metalborgs Dimensional Robo got quality support. They didn't recieve much, but they really didn't need to. DaiJet is just amazing for the deck and DaiEarth is actually really good for the deck as well. Good job in this department So in the end there could have been better things, however everything in a single set is never good. It is just how it is and most likely will be. I am mostly content with what we got here and i await anything further we shall recieve down the line.